


Pizza Time

by darknightskye



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining, No Bands, arisa and kanon show up for 2 seconds, au - i don’t even know what au but it is one, kaoru works at a bookstore in the same shopping center, misaki works at chuck e cheese, they have part time jobs after school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknightskye/pseuds/darknightskye
Summary: And she noticed someone new. There was a girl sitting by herself at a booth, pizza in hand. Her hair — purple — tied back into a ponytail, wearing a scarf (definitely not necessary for today,) and a sweater.Misaki thought she was breathtaking.





	1. Accident

 

Every hour on the hour — it was the bane of Misaki’s existence. Resigning herself to her fate, she put her hair up in a ponytail, the costume head immediately followed. She was already sweating,  _ and _ she could hear the kids yelling. This was never fun. 

 

Luckily Kanon and Arisa were there, same as always. Who knew that a giant mouse would need bodyguards?

 

“Misaki, are you ready?” She could barely hear Kanon’s quiet tone normally, let alone in the costume. 

 

“Yeah, let's just get this over with.”

 

“The sooner we’re done,” Arisa grabbed Misaki’s left arm as she spoke (hard to move without the help.) “The sooner we can take our break.” 

 

“Yeah…” Misaki thought she definitely deserved more than a half an hour break, but she knew it would be an uphill battle. “Hope we don’t get trampled like yesterday.”

 

“I’m so sorry! I forgot to take the rubber band off of the tickets and—“

 

“Kanon,” Misaki interrupted her semi-bodyguard. “Like I said before, it’s alright. Just a tiny mistake. I’m sure today will be way easier anyway.” 

 

At that she gave a small smile. 

 

“Alright, it’s showtime.” Arisa gave Misaki’s arm a slight pull. 

 

Now or never.

 

Kanon (on her right) moved ahead, keeping the door open for the three. Arisa was the first out, and gave her usual speech: 

 

“All right kids! Chuck E. is here for a dance party! Show him your best moves for a ton of tickets!” 

 

Misaki could already hear the screams of the kids as she walked out in front of the crowd. It was a little smaller today, around twenty kids. That would make things easier. 

 

She could see Arisa off to the side already, wearing her usual scowl. Kanon was still beside Misaki, tickets in hand. 

 

“Hey guys! Are you ready for the Chuck. E Shuffle? I’ll show you the steps,” The usual recording kicked on — Misaki was sick of it. At least she didn’t have to talk in the costume, but exaggerating everything was exhausting. 

 

The dancing was exhausting. 

The music was exhausting. 

She wanted to go home. 

 

Not an option. 

 

Having done the routine enough times, Misaki already had it memorized. She could afford to let her mind wander. 

 

She noticed Kanon’s laughs, Arisa’s too. Some of the kids were dancing together in a circle. It was cute. 

 

And she noticed someone new. There was a girl sitting by herself at a booth, pizza in hand. Her hair — purple — tied back into a ponytail, wearing a scarf (definitely not necessary for today,) and a sweater. 

 

Misaki thought she was breathtaking. 

 

Why was she here though? She didn’t look old enough to have a kid. Maybe younger siblings? That would make more sense. The more she thought, Misaki thought that she looked familiar — and maybe she shouldn’t have zoned out.

 

Right at the criss-cross (her least favorite part of the Chuck E. Shuffle) Misaki tripped on her own feet, landing face first on the ground. Unfortunately the costume mask didn’t make a good cushion as she felt something warm drip from her nose. Probably blood. 

 

Great. 

 

At least Kanon and Arisa were by her side in seconds, immediately lifting Misaki to her feet. 

 

“Misaki are you okay? I think there’s a first aid kit in the back.” 

 

“My nose is bleeding,” Misaki had to yell over the laughter of the kids. Insensitive. 

 

“That’s  _ enough! _ ” Arisa’s shout was enough to quiet the crowd as she took the tickets from Kanon’s hands. “You see these?” She held them up, and threw them, the opposite direction from the door. “Go get it!” 

 

Taking advantage of the stampede, the two grabbed both of Misaki’s hands and led her to the back room. 

 

And Misaki noticed — the girl was watching the whole time. Now she really wanted to go home. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“ _ Working here must be a nightmare, _ ” Kaoru thought to herself. After witnessing the whole Chuck E. fiasco she swore to never work there. 

 

Maybe only for the pizza. It was the only good thing. 

 

A few days ago she started going there for her lunch break. And  _ yes _ , it was embarrassing, but it made sense: it was cheap, pretty good, and in the same shopping center. 

 

Kaoru would eat in the café at the bookstore, but it was twice the price and half the food. 

 

Plus Kanon worked here, so she could always say hello. She was in the same school as Kokoro — mutual friend that introduced them. She always had to greet her kittens. 

 

Arisa worked there too. And, as Kaoru now saw, a new girl. She had tissues stuffed up her nose, and honestly, she looked  _ exhausted _ . She was leaving the salad bar, taking a seat at a booth not far from Kaoru herself. 

 

Break time maybe? Either way, she looked miserable. Kaoru checked the time — she had about ten minutes left of her break. Maybe she could make a difference. 

 

Taking her plate, Kaoru made her way to the girl — conjuring her most sincere smile. 

 

“Hello,” Her eyes met Kaoru’s and she could feel her heart skip a beat. “Would you mind if I joined you? I can’t let a beautiful kitten sit all by her lonesome.” 

 

A little too much? Kaoru let herself panic a bit. She was probably the same girl inside the costume earlier, maybe she wouldn’t want any company. 

 

But she shrugged, and gave a quiet “sure.” 

 

All right, maybe she did. 

 

“Thank you,” Kaoru took a seat opposite the girl — getting a better look at her. There was definitely blood on the tissues, and she could just see it in her eyes (aside from them being beautiful) — she didn’t want to be there. At all. 

 

“So,” The girl started after taking a bite of her salad. “Why are you here? I saw you by yourself while I was doing that dumb dance.” 

 

“A good question indeed. And if I may add — I thought your dance was incredible! Being able to move in that costume can be quite hard, I imagine.”

 

Silence, save the crunching of her salad. 

 

“B-But to answer your question, I am here to escape my hectic place of employment.”

 

“You’re on your break?” 

 

“Yes. While this is far less elegant than I am used to, it makes good for lunch.”

 

“Yeah, tell me about it. The pizza is half the reason I even took the job.” 

 

“I’m assuming actually being the rat wasn’t in the job description?” 

 

“ _ Mouse, _ ” The girl corrected Kaoru. “Rats are way more disgusting. If it was a rat then I would have quit by now.” 

 

Kaoru let herself relax, laugh even. The girl was funny, and she began to laugh too.

 

“At least you get free dance lessons?” She asked after calming down.

 

“I guess. But it probably looks even more ridiculous without the costume,” And with the last bite, her salad was gone. 

 

“Nonsense, I’m sure you’d still look amazing!” At that the girl gave a nervous laugh, heat creeping up on her cheeks. 

 

She was about to say something too, but Kaoru’s phone interrupted her. The alarm to get back to work. 

 

“I’m sorry, but it seems we’ve run out of time today.” 

 

“Gotta head back to work?” The girl almost looked disappointed. 

 

Why did that make Kaoru happy? 

 

“Unfortunately. I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

 

“Sure. I’ll be here.” It was a small smile she wore, but it was still a smile. 

 

Kaoru returned it, exchanging goodbyes. 

 

Tomorrow needed to hurry up already. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Misaki sat at the same booth at yesterday, picking at today’s lunch — reject pizza! At least it still tasted good. But something was bothering her. 

 

The girl from yesterday wasn’t there yet. 

 

And Misaki knew — “ _ Oh this shouldn’t bother me. We just met yesterday, I don’t even know her name. _ ” But her heart didn’t want to listen. 

 

She was a complete stranger, but she looked  _ worried _ about her accident. She said she looked amazing. 

 

She really had to remember to get the girl’s number. 

 

Just as she conjured that thought — there she was. She was at the counter, ordering her lunch when she met eyes with Misaki. Gave a small wave and a smile. 

 

“ _ She somehow looks happier than yesterday? _ ” Misaki thought, and again it was a stupid thing to think. She met the girl once, how could she notice something like that? 

 

But up close, as the girl sat across from Misaki again — she did look happier. 

 

“My apologies,” how had Misaki not noticed her voice yesterday? It was like music to her ears. “They had me restocking the Shakespeare section, and I may have read a bit myself.”

 

“It’s fine,” It was. “I wasn’t waiting long really.” 

 

“That’s wonderful. I trust you didn’t have another accident today?” The girl wasn’t even asking sarcastically. Why was she so nice? 

 

“Nope,” Misaki couldn’t help but laugh. “They won’t let me do the stupid dance for a whole week. It’s great.”

 

The girl was frowning. 

 

“Not great that you had to be injured for that to happen. You have to wear the costume everyday?” 

 

“Yeah, but it’s not that bad, I guess. I get paid a little more.” 

 

“I know it’s not my place, but — is a little more money worth what they’re demanding of you? You could have broken your nose yesterday and —“ 

 

“Why do you care so much?” That sounded more rude than Misaki intended — the girl looked a little hurt. 

 

“I care for all my kittens equally.”

 

“And what does that mean?”

 

“I just—“ This time the girl was interrupted by Misaki’s phone. 

 

“Sorry. I have to get back to work,” The girl still wore her frown, but quickly covered it up with a smile. Definitely fake. 

 

“That’s all right. I’ll see you tomorrow?” The smile didn’t reach her eyes, and Misaki cursed herself for noticing it. 

 

“Actually, I don’t work tomorrow. But,” Why was she doing this. “I need to study for a big test. You said you worked at the bookstore right?” 

 

“Yes, I do.”

 

“Then, yeah. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

The smile finally reached the girl’s eyes. 

 

 

* * *

 

“ _ Maybe I did overstep…”  _ Kaoru couldn’t help but think about the day before. 

 

If she was being honest, she didn’t even know why she cared that much. 

 

Well — she did know. She just didn’t want to admit it, they only knew each other for two days. And didn’t know each other’s name. 

 

She really needed to stop thinking about it.

 

But as she stocked the YA section, she couldn’t help but think — mostly about the girl. Kaoru thought about taking her to dinner, inviting her to one of her shows — anything sappy and romantic. The thought instantly brought heat to her face. 

 

_ Two days _ . That’s it. Nothing would happen that fast. 

 

“Oh, hey. You’re here.” 

 

Kaoru turned around, and there she was. She was wearing a baseball cap, and a really long hoodie? Short dress? Either way, it was the first time Kaoru had seen her outside her job. 

 

She really hoped her face wasn’t red anymore. 

 

“My dear kitten, hello. Welcome to my humble place of employment.” 

 

“Yeah,” She wore the same small smile from before. Fondness? Kaoru could feel her heart leap. “Are you gonna be in this section most of the day?” 

 

The girl wanted to be around her. Kaoru felt like she was going to explode. She had to keep her composure. 

 

“Yes, I believe so. I have to go through the whole section today and put everything back in alphabetical order.” 

 

“That sounds annoying.” 

 

“Oh, it is, but such are the struggles of those who wish to pursue employment in this great house of literature.” 

 

“And it sounds like all the books have gotten to you.” She spoke, a small chuckle to her voice. 

 

“Maybe so. In truth, most of the scripts I’m given sound a lot like that. It must have rubbed off.” 

 

“You’re an actress?” 

 

“Yes. At school right now, and hopefully in the future professionally.” 

 

“That’s really cool, actually. Are you rehearsing for anything right now?” Didn’t the girl say she had to study? 

 

“Yes, ‘The Phantom of the Opera.’ Our showings are next week, Wednesday to Friday.” Kaoru busied herself with the bookshelf again. She was on the Fs already. 

 

“I’m sure you’re going to do great. It seems like you really care about it.” 

 

Kaoru was so glad she wasn’t facing the girl right now, her face felt like it was going to melt off. 

 

“Thank you. Actually,” The girl seemed genuinely interested — Kaoru hoped she wasn’t overstepping again. “I have extra tickets if you’d be interested. I’m playing the lead so they gave me a few.” 

 

There was a moment of silence (save for Kaoru’s too-fast beating heart.) 

 

“Sure. I don’t have work on Friday, shouldn’t get too much homework either.” She could hear the smile on the girl’s face. 

 

“I’m sure if you’re there I’ll do great.” Maybe her confidence came from looking away. “Anyway, didn’t you say you have to study today? There’s tables in this area.” 

 

“Oh, uh, yeah. I almost forgot about that.” 

 

Now to the Gs. 

 

“What’s the test for?”

 

“Biology. I’m decent at it, but honestly? I’m not feeling it right now.”

 

“And why’s that?” The next section was on another bookshelf, facing the girl. Kaoru tried to focus on her work (she didn’t.) The girl (beautiful girl, she corrected herself) was leaning against the shelf Kaoru herself was working at — her arms crossed, hat pulled down, blush on her face? Kaoru hoped she wasn’t imagining that. 

 

“I’d, uh — rather talk to you.” 

 

The books she had been working on immediately fell out of her hands. 

 

This was fine. 

 

“ _ Two days. _ ” She had to remind herself as she cleared her throat. 

 

This girl — she had put up with Kaoru’s antics for two days and has been nothing but kind (save yesterday, but it was understandable.) But — Kaoru finally knew why she cared so much. 

 

“I’d rather talk to you too. My shift ends in about two hours, would you like to join me for lunch? My treat.” 

 

This girl was special. 

She made Kaoru’s heart leap with a simple look. 

 

“Are you asking me out on a date?” 

 

She knew the answer. 

 

“Yes.” 

 

She heard the girl take a deep breath. 

 

“I’d like that. But before — please, tell me your name. It’s been driving me crazy that I can only call you the pizza girl.” 

 

She was special. 

She made Kaoru laugh like nothing before. 

She made Kaoru feel special. 

 

“It’s Kaoru. And what do I call you besides Chuck E.?” 

 

“God—“ The girl laughed. The kind of laugh that brings tears up. “That’s  _ horrible _ . I’m so sorry you had to call me that. It’s Misaki.” 

 

“Well, Misaki,” Close enough, Kaoru took Misaki’s hand, planting a kiss on it. “Wonderful to make your acquaintance.” 

 

She looked like she was going to disappear in her hat. 

 

“That’s so cheesy — it’s so you,” This time she wore the bright smile that Kaoru was always trying to bring out of people. Misaki was the first to do so. “I’m gonna go try to study. Come get me when your shift’s done?”

 

“Of course, Misaki.” 

 

It was a mutual bright smile. 

 

“Thanks, Kaoru.” 


	2. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took two days to go on their first date. (Two to find out each other’s name.)  
> A week for their first kiss. (It was after Kaoru’s play.)  
> And a week and a day for them to officially become a couple.

A year. A year they’d known each other, and Kaoru still went to Chuck E. Cheese for her break everyday. Today was no different as Misaki sat down at her usual booth, reflecting and waiting for her.

 

Today made it exactly a year since they met, the accident — it almost felt like fate. And of course Kaoru was rubbing off on her, she never used to believe in that sort of thing. 

 

It took two days to go on their first date. (Two to find out each other’s name.) 

A week for their first kiss. (It was after Kaoru’s play.) 

And a week and a day for them to officially become a couple.

 

Misaki thought it was a little fast, but everything just felt right with Kaoru.

 

She really knew after their first date — Kaoru was so genuine with every question she asked (why she took the job, her family, what she likes doing.) And in return, Kaoru was just so genuine about everything she loved. It was refreshing. 

 

She really just treated Misaki like a princess. Not once in the past year had Kaoru missed their breaks together, and not once had Misaki missed one of her plays. 

 

They were good for each other. Kanon, Arisa — everyone thought so. 

 

“ _ All of it because of that stupid costume… _ ” Misaki still had to do that dumb dance, but she hasn’t had another accident like before. 

 

Maybe it really was fate. 

 

“Hello, my dear,” Kaoru’s voice brought Misaki back to the present. She was wearing the same sweater as that day (of course Misaki noticed,) and this time, a scarf that Misaki had made for her. Beaming smile on her face. 

 

“Hey,” Misaki felt her own face melt into a smile. 

 

It melted even more when Kaoru planted a sweet kiss on her lips, taking a seat in front of her — intertwining their fingers. 

 

“How has work treated you today? Well, I hope.” 

 

“It’s been good, the dances today have been pretty quiet. How about you?” 

 

“Wonderful, actually. I was on stock again today and found my favorite poetry book! I may have bought it for myself…” 

 

“Shakespeare, right?”

 

“Of course,” At that Kaoru gave her hand a kiss. “You know me so well.” 

 

“I mean, yeah. We’ve known each other for like a year now.”

 

“Exactly a year today, it’s shocking honestly. I feel as though I’ve known you forever, my kitten.” 

 

Misaki didn’t have her hat to hide in today — and that was okay. Why was she always so sweet? 

 

“That’s cheesy,” Kaoru was looking at her own fond smile. “But, same. You believe in fate, destiny. That sort of thing, right?”

 

“Absolutely. Our meeting was an absolute fateful encounter and I thank the stars everyday.”

 

“Thank you, Chuck E. Cheese.”

 

Kaoru doubled over in laughter, and it was beautiful a beautiful sight to Misaki. 

 

“Yes, thank you. But really — I have to thank you, for everything this year.” Misaki could see the heat on her face. “Words can’t describe how wonderful it’s been.”

 

“I love you, Kaoru. And you really don’t have to thank me — we just want to make each other happy, right? Isn’t that why you talked to me in the first place?”

 

“Yes! You looked absolutely miserable that day, I had to do  _ something _ .” A beat of silence. “And I love you too,” 

 

It dawned on Misaki that it was the first time either of them had said it. 

 

“As the Great Bard once said, ‘For thy sweet love remember'd such wealth brings // That then I scorn to change my state with kings.’”

 

“So, my love is better than being a king?”

 

“Precisely, my love.” 

 

My love. 

 

Misaki closed the distance between the two, steadying one hand on Kaoru’s neck — meeting her lips with her own. There was a moment of hesitation from Kaoru (her mask of confidence was faltering) but it only lasted a second — immediately reciprocating the kiss. It was perfect. 

 

Inside Chuck E. Cheese. 

 

The two parted, laughter bubbling from both. Interrupted by Misaki’s alarm. 

 

“Dancing time?” 

 

“Yeah, unfortunately. I have a late shift today too, but; do you want to go out for dinner later? I mean, it’s a big day.” 

 

“Of course, Misaki.” 

 

Misaki really didn’t want to leave her. But she had to; getting up, she gave Kaoru another peck on her cheek. 

 

At least they would be together later. 

 

“I love you, Kaoru.” 

 

Misaki hoped they would always be together. 

 

“I love you too.” 

 

 

* * *

 

Kaoru knew they would always be together. 

 

 

* * *

 

Who was Misaki kidding? Of course she knew. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year! i love these 2 with my entire heart.
> 
> thank you so much for reading!! hope you enjoyed. kind of wanted an established relationship at the end, them just being all cute and mushy,, so sorry if it isn’t the Best (also first bandori fic) 
> 
>  
> 
> anyway kaomisa rights! please give me ur comments and kudos so i can live another day
> 
> twitter: @vsoftpunk

**Author's Note:**

> lesbian culture is falling in love in 2 seconds  
> ch 2 will act as kind of an epilogue and will be out hopefully by the new year!! 
> 
> give me ur kudos and comments please i’m a simple idiot who craves validation 
> 
>  
> 
> twitter: @vsoftpunk


End file.
